


The taste of green apples

by Nachtstrasse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Apples, Climbing Class, Eating, M/M, Marmelade, OMG what kinda oddly tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtstrasse/pseuds/Nachtstrasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loves green apples… and there’s no way to find such flavoured marmelade…<br/>But for a reward Josh is doing almost everything…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taste of green apples

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, which was inspired by someone on Tumblr, while talking about headcanons and since I really love everything what is made out of green apples, this was an idea which came to my mind.
> 
> Please, don’t be too mad at me if there are some flaws. I’m having a hard time at the moment with writing, but I hope it turned out good. ;) I’m quite happy with it. ;)
> 
> Have fun! And leave kudos or a comment if you liked it! ;)

"I just didn't know how many of them you gonna need for this!", Josh said shrugging his shoulders. Beth was looking at him, then over to the five boxes of green apples Josh brought to her. "And you're expecting me to make marmelade out of these!", she said, her glance full of disbelief. Josh nodded his head. "Please?", he begged her. "Okay... I'm gonna do this for you, but I wanna know what you're needing it for! You don't even like green apples!", she said, looking over to her brother. Joshs cheeks reddened, his smile curled in shame: "This... isn't so easy to explain!", he said.

2 days earlier...

Chris always had a faible for green apples. Short: He loved them! Their scent, the taste... Everything! Even within their childhood Josh once did a proposal, giving him a strawberry-flavoured ringpop and Chris rejected, just because he hated strawberrys.

Today everytime Chris ate a green apple, Josh was watching him with excitement - but more secretly! How Chris bit into it, how his tongue touched the skin or the first time, he pulled back his upper lip to sink through the surface of the apple with his bright teeth... Josh couldn't even stand it if there was a drop of juice moisturing Chris's lip... Chris didn't even know, that it was too tight within Josh's jeans after watching him eating a whole apple...

"You know what? I would love it to eat some apple marmelade!", Chris said, completely out of context. "What about buying some?", Josh suggested, but Chris shook his head. "Go to the market and find one! You won't, because there's nothing!" - "What do you mean?", Josh asked and Chris looked over: "I swear, I'm always searching for a good green apple marmelade, but I never found one. There's always something else in it like alcohol or other fruits." - "Strange!", Josh replied. "I swear, the one who's finding me some marmelade, made of green apples I'm gonna kiss all over!"

After that Josh was searching eagerly for a glass full of green apple marmelade, but as Chris told him, he didn't find one single brand which produced such a flavoured marmelade. So, if the mountain won't come to Muhammad, Muhammad must go to the mountain!

"Beth... I need your help!" - "With what?" - "Are you able to make some marmelade?", Josh asked her on the phone. "Marmelade? What kinky thoughts are in your dirty mind, Josh?" - "Apples!", he just said, grinning brightly and Beth let out an irritated moan. "Just come over if you're having plenty of them and I'll see what I can do!"

"And here we are...", Josh ended his explanation and Beth smiled at him. "You're such a cute boyfriend! Chris can be lucky to have you!", she said, looking back to the appleboxes. "Okay... then let's get things started!", Beth added.

A few hours later...

Chris came back home, his day stressed him out. As he opened the door, it was silent in the apartment. He took off his jacket, laying it on an antique chest, standing in the hallway. The atmosphere was strange... Was this kinda prank, Josh had planned on him?

"Josh?", he asked insecurely into the hallway, going a few steps forward in the direction of the living-room, but it was empty. As he went down the hallway, he noticed some light glowing out of their sleeping-room. He reached the door and as he realized, what he was looking at, his eyebrows lifted and he started to smile. "What the hell are you doing?", he asked, looking at his boyfriend and leaning to the doorframe, giving him a lopsided grin.

Josh laid on the bed, just wearing some boxers. He had lit up some candles, standing on the bedside tables and the other sideboards to enlighten the room. Right beside of him he had placed a tablet with six glasses of marmelade on it. "You know, I was searching my ass of, just because of this green apple marmelade...", he said and reached for a spoon, laying on the bedside table. "Wanna taste it?", he asked and opened one of the glasses. "I have to admit, I don't like green apples... But this is tasting quite good!", Josh added.

Chris went over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, leaning over to Josh, tasting the marmelade off of the spoon. It was like paradise, tasting this marmelade. The flavour was so heavenly, Chris had to close his eyes for a moment. Then he cocked his head, looking at Josh with a crooked smile: "So... this means I owe Beth some kisses, I guess!", he murmured and Josh widened his eyes because Chris caught him on the spot. Chris just laughed: "I know you're not able to make some marmelade, but be sure, your thought counts too!" Josh leaned back and folded his arms: "So... if my thought counts, where is my reward?" Chris just smiled at him, stretching himself forward to give Josh a sweet kiss.

"Be sure, you'll get your reward... And since I really love green apples, I'll cover some real good parts with it, just to lick it off!" He bit on his lower lips and Josh had to swallow hard. "Then it was worth the effort... I guess!", he responsed, while Chris was busy kissing his collarbone, grabbing for his pants...


End file.
